Inévitable
by Yasashii Hime
Summary: -Full summary inside- In a far away kingdom lived a young, clumsy princess named Amano Ichigo. She is to pick a suitable partner, and her only choices are Prince Hanabusa Satsuki and Henri Lucas. Who will she choose in the end? Satsuki x Ichigo x Henri


**Disclaimer- **_Natsumi Matsumoto owns Yumeiro Patissiere; I do not.

* * *

_

**_Inévitable_**

_By: Yasashii Hime

* * *

_

_****__Summary-__ In a far away kingdom lived a young, clumsy princess named Amano Ichigo. She was to pick a suitable partner for her future life, but she didn't want to. Her top candidates were Hanabusa Satsuki who was believed to be narcissistic, and Henri Lucas who was mysterious in many ways. Who will she choose in the end?

* * *

_

___**~Prologue~**_

"Hime-sama!" Voices ring from a distance; numerous footsteps thundering on the concrete path of the castle's gardens. I can hear them calling out to me, but there is no way I'll let them catch me. _Nobody._

"Please come out, Hime-sama!" begs a familiar voice; _Andou Sennosuke_, I recognise quickly.

"Amano!" shouts a guy who never fails to send shivers down my spine, _Kashino Makoto_.

He and I together with Andou-kun are childhood friends; we used to play a lot but as we grow older, things. . .change._ Are rapidly changing_. Kashino's beginning to drift apart; his dream to become the greatest pâtissier's within his reach. Andou-kun's dream of opening his own sweets shops, selling Japanese and Western sweets blended together, is coming true.

Both of them are highly talented that my family—minus my unobliging Father—are willing to support them. And I have to say, I am, too.

But no matter how long I've known them, I_ am not_ going to jump out and scream "Hey guys! I'm over here!" even if it's a very tempting idea.

Shaking my head furiously, I proceed to find a new place to hide. Sure, hiding behind the tall hedges in this confusing and massive maze hedge is a _great_ idea, but I can't stay here for long knowing that they'll eventually find their 'run away princess' if I am to do so.

So let's go to Plan B- slip out of the castle and blend in with the commoners. I won't have any trouble with that since I'm already wearing _'decent' _clothing; gowns and such aren't exactly my thing because they are too frilly, girly, colourful and not to mention, _heavy_. For once in my life have I despised such thing. _Literally._

Plan A is to act like a ninja—er, the usual _'don't let them see you or face the consequence'_. That worked so far but it's getting harder and harder with the increasing amount of servants, guards and whatnots. I _have_ to look for an alternative, and so far Plan B is the only thing that could save me. Besides, there's someone I know who's ready to lend a helping hand any time. . .

Crawling silently and glancing everywhere once in a while, I make my way out. The front gate is out of the question as I'm very sure that the guards are scattered and are on the look-out for little ol' me there. The back entrance? I don't think it even exists.

I go south-west, to the place where I _accidentally_ made a hole when I was a child. It's big enough to let a teenager my size creep out. Yep, my one and only proud escape route. _This_ came to be with the assistance of Kashino and Andou-kun. It was a pretty clean yet somehow messy. . ._occurrence._ You wouldn't want to know the details.

By now I'm guessing that you're wondering "Why is a princess like her doing all these things?". Well, for your information, it's for the common good—my good. Mother arranged a so-called _'meeting'_ for me and two other princes from different kingdoms. It's to _'familiarise' _us for our future; meaning you have to choose which one you'll want to spend your eternity with. That's the sole purpose of this, which is what I'm opposed to.

Which brings us to my current condition. Yeah, this is the _life_.

Pushing away the rock covering the hole, I crawl underneath it; my short dress getting dirtier as I continue. I don't mind, though, since I'm okay with it.

As I near the exit, the sun's rays hit my eyes causing me to flinch and cover them with an arm. I can smell freedom. _At last_.

Smiling, I push myself further out of the castle walls, sticking out a tongue to no one in particular. I stand up. . .

. . .only to be greeted by a young man riding a horse.

Staring and almost gaping, the man does the same thing. He flashes me a polite smile and extends a hand, asking, "Are you all right?"

"Y—Yeah," replying shyly, I blush slightly; my gaze is captured by his mesmerising eyes which seems to glow in delight.

This is. . .silly. Why am I acting this way? It doesn't seem like me at all!

But, then again, who is this guy?

* * *

**A/N-** I like Makoto for Ichigo, but I also like Satsuki and Henri for her. Satsuki and Henri are my absolute favourites. (: So, what do you think of this so far? I'm gonna try updating regularly, if I can.


End file.
